


let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Power Outage, Thunderstorms, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eiji never minded the rain.





	let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't stop adoring these boys so i keep writing 'em :''D

Eiji never minded the rain. 

Found it relaxing more than anything, with the soft pitter-pattering of raindrops against the roof, how everything outside looked a little more monotone, the sun long gone and grey clouds overhead. 

Ash's crew were out, doing...something. Eiji didn't ask, wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. Ash was napping, and he'd fondly rolled his eyes upon seeing that he'd fallen asleep on a still-made bed, shoes and clothes all on. 

Going out alone still felt alien to Eiji, so that wasn't an option. With nothing else to do, he simply settled near a window to watch the rain, chin propped up against his palm and eyes half-lidded. 

Soft, gentle raining turned a little more intense, echoing against the roof harder. The sun had already set, the streetlights being a blurred focal point of the dark, wet gloom of outside.

A few unlucky people outside run for cover, pulling their jackets and coats over their heads in an attempt to shield themselves. 

Eiji yawned, mumbling, "Rain sure does make you sleepy, huh?" to no one in particular. 

He didn't bat an eye when the raining morphed rapidly into a thunderstorm. 

Leaning back against the couch, raising his arms high above him in a languid stretch, he closed his eyes. In the back of his mind, there was this feeling of guilt, like...like he shouldn't be able to relax, didn't deserve to, after what'd just happened at...

Eiji shook his head, eyebrows drawn. No. He had to stop thinking like that, didn't he? Ash deserves to relax for at least a little while, and so does he. 

Opening his eyes, he sighed, taking a glance around the apartment. As much as he'd like to laze around a bit more, dinner wasn't going to fix itself.

He'd found a new appreciation for his mother after these last few days, never having realized just how hard it is to plan meals, take into account what Ash likes, and having the extra hurdle of Eiji not knowing many non-japanese meals.

Though, he could probably just make some sandwiches...

Oh. Ash didn't like his sandwiches. Or did he? Was he joking? Eiji wasn't a pro or anything, but how could you mess up a _sandwich_? He huffed, standing up. His sandwiches were great, and not gross, and Ash was gonna eat them whether he liked it or not. Because Eiji was too lazy to think up any more dishes, but whatever. 

A clap of thunder rattled through the previously calm, quiet apartment, and Eiji jumped. He didn't mind them, sure, but the sudden loud noises...made his skin itch with something akin to worry. Maybe anxiety? He'd never faced this phobia before, but there was no use dissecting it.

_Focus on making food, and you won't think about it._ With a determined nod, he made his way toward the kitchen. 

Until the lights flickered, that is.

Eiji stopped dead in his tracks so suddenly he nearly toppled over, casting a worried glance around. "Oh, no..."

Not a second later, he was plunged into darkness. Against pitch black, coupled with the eerie quiet, he felt entirely alone. 

Instead of being rational about this, maybe looking for some candles or a flashlight like most probably would, Eiji yelped and wasted no time sprinting to the room he and Ash shared. 

"Ash, Ash, Ash-" He called, whimpering some profanity in japanese when he banged his shin against something, narrowly avoiding slamming straight into a door.

He turned the knob with shaking hands, practically throwing the door open, and jumped onto where he was pretty sure Ash's bed was. It was hard to know where anything was when you couldn't see an inch in front of you, okay?

Fortunately, he was right. Unfortunately, he'd landed about 60% on the bed, and 40% on Ash, who woke up with a, "Oof!"

"The _hell_ -" Ash wheezed, coughing and sounding as confused as anyone in this situation would. 

"Ash!" Eiji exclaimed. He immediately sought out his shoulder for security, and his hand ended up cupping the back of his head instead. Close enough! "Th-the-"

"What?!" Ash went from confused to alert in seconds, and Eiji's free hand was grabbed and held on to, almost too firmly. "What's wrong, what happened? Are you alright?" 

"The power's out!"

Silence. Ash's grip on his hand slackened. 

"...That's it?" Ash sounded so unimpressed it was almost comical. 

Suddenly, Eiji felt a bit silly. 

"Yes?"

The bed creaked when Ash moved to flop back down with a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. He didn't let go of Eiji's hand, and he wasn't sure why that detail made him as happy as it did. 

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you little..." He flicked Eiji in the forehead, and he reeled back with a yelp. 

"How can you even see to do that..." Eiji whines, rubbing his forehead. "I was panicked, okay?"

"Oh yeah?" Ash said in the middle of a yawn. "Did you scream like a baby when it first went out?"

"Wha-" Eiji exclaimed, indignant. "No!"

"You totally did, huh." He didn't need to be able to see to just _hear_ the smirk in Ash's voice. 

"Whatever." Eiji huffed, moving to smack Ash in the shoulder. It landed near the edge of his chest. "Just come help me find candles or something. We can't sit in the dark."

"We can't?" Ash said, too innocently. "I'm perfectly fine right where I am."

Eiji leaned down, glaring in Ash's general direction. If it was one thing Eiji didn't like about him, it was how easily he made Eiji feel about twelve years old again.

He opened his mouth, planning to argue, right when the electricity flickered once, twice, and then they were bathed in light once again. 

Eiji blinked spots out of his eyes, and nearly choked on his own saliva when he realized just how close they were. He was straddling Ash's knee, still holding his hand, and...

His gaze moved up to Ash's face. He looked perfectly casual about all this at first, but the tips of his ears were stained pink. 

"Looks like we're in luck." Ash says, and it comes out soft. 

"Yeah." Eiji breathes. Neither of them move.

"...You're heavy." Ash grumbled, and the spell was broken. Eiji scrambled off of him, nearly tripping over himself in the process, and cleared his throat. 

"Um..." He rubbed at the back of his neck, sheepish. "Sorry about waking you up like that. I'm about to make food though, so don't go back to sleep."

"It better not be sandwiches." Ash yawned again, stretching.

"It's sandwiches." Eiji grinned. 

"Damn it."

**Author's Note:**

> this went from somewhat of a character study (aka me trying to figure out how to properly write eiji) to some romantic tension and i hope that's a good thing ;u; i'm not very confident with my writing, but i certainly tried my best and enjoyed writing this, so i hope anyone who decided to read it enjoyed it as well! 
> 
> (also! i made an ash/eiji playlist and that's what i listened to while writing this! https://8tracks.com/kirishimaaa/through-all-the-madness-of-falling-in-love)


End file.
